Float Like a Mockingjay, Sting Like a Tracker Jacker
by TheHopelessRomantic1
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a rising star in the boxing world, while Katniss Everdeen is a small town reporter living her life. When these two meet will sparks fly or their lives will be too different for them to ever have a true relationship. First fanfic so please R&R. Rated M for Language, Violence and Smut in later chapters
1. Peeta Stinger Mellark

Hello everyone,

This is my first fanfic ever, so I would really like some input be it good or bad. So without further ado here is **Float Like a Mockingjay, Sting Like a Tracker Jacker**

I do not own the Hunger Games, which is by Suzanne Collins

**Peeta POV**

**Present Day: Philadelphia, PA**

Right now I'm living the high life. I just defeated my latest opponent after a grueling 10 round match by landing my signature Tracker Jacker Punch on the guy, earning another KO. With this latest win, I'm one step closer to receiving a shot for the World Heavyweight Title. After the fight I can't just help, but reminisce on how I got here while being swallowed by my team and the media.

**Years Ago**

I was raised in your typical suburban town; my parents owned a bakery which I worked at since I could walk. I have two older brothers, which I get along with pretty well. Overall we seemed like your typical suburban family, but underneath it all my mother was a raging alcoholic.

My mother was known to have a terrible temper when she was drunk, which she took out on my brothers and I (mainly me). My dad knew about the abuse, but he chopped it up to being about her alcoholism and how she doesn't mean to do it. At first I was angry at him, but I couldn't stay mad at him for long since I knew my dad loved my mom despite her faults. Mostly every day I went to school with bruises and with the bruises came the constant teasing from others, which I mostly ignored. My brothers and I ended up using sports like baseball, football, and wrestling as an outlet for our pent up anger from our mother and others. At first it worked relatively well until the incident

**Flashback**

It was one of the worst days of my life. First, I found out my longtime girlfriend, Glimmer, was cheating on me. Then my counselor notified me that I was failing math, which I attributed to working long hours at the bakery, and with a failing grade I wouldn't be able to try out for the wrestling team this year. To top it off the same bullies were relentlessly teasing me about two black eyes my mother gave me a day ago. Today my temper finally reached it breaking point causing me to throw a punch at one of my long time bullies. I managed to knock the guy out, but then I was jumped by his friends. His friends thought they would easily overwhelm me, but years of pent up anger and sports played against them. I ended up knocking out few more guys until someone from the school's faculty broke up the fight. While most of my bullies left either knocked out or bruised up, I managed to leave with fewer bruises I receive from my mother and a slap on the wrist from my principal. After the fight, I finally realized what I've done which repulsed me since I never really condoned violence, but I couldn't ignore the release I felt after landing my first punch. Out of all my years playing sports that fight allowed me to relieve the most amount of anger, giving me a sense of peace I never felt before. So with that one fight, fighting became my go to way to release my pent up anger

**End Flashback**

I ended up getting into a lot of trouble for my near constant fighting, so my dad decided to sign me up for boxing at our local gym. At first I was hesitant about the boxing, but it became no different to street fighting for me. I was quickly excelling in boxing by winning multiple trophies and medals at tournaments, around this time my mother started beating me less which I attributed to my rising success as a boxer. I wasn't boxing professionally yet until a middle aged man came up to me when I was sparring at the gym, I was 21 at the time. The guy asked me if I wanted to box professionally which I immediately responded with a "Hell Yeah!"

The guy, Haymitch Abernathy, ended up being an old Golden Gloves winner and semi-professional boxer until his alcoholism took over. Now Haymitch wanted to use me as some sort of comeback, which I didn't really mind since Haymitch was a pretty good trainer despite being a drunk. My relationship with Haymitch was pretty rocky in the beginning, but in time it grew to become a great mentorship and friendship. Haymitch also introduced me to my now manager/ best friend Finnick Odair. Finnick was a good looking guy with a silver tongue to match and after managing a few other fighters he pretty much knew the business. Finnick managed to book me more professional and headlining fights which brought on a few endorsements. Soon I was gaining notoriety allowing me to indulge in the life as a famous person. It ended up being not what it cracked up to be, so I kind of felt lonely despite being surrounded by people, but being known as the rising star in the boxing world was enough to keep me feeling content and proud.

**_Present Day_**

The people around me were finally dispersing allowing me to talk to the lead reporter of the fight. I gave my usual praises and thanks until the reporter moved on to my opponent; this finally gave me opportunity to absorb and observe the excitement and pandemonium that was going on around me, which I love to do after every fight. Then my gaze landed upon the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was wearing her dark brown hair in a practical braid, and by the looks of it she was a reporter. Since the cute, black pencil skirt with the tucked in white blouse outfit she was wearing also had a press badge hung around her slender neck resting between her breasts. I continue to gawk at her until she finally met my gaze with her beautiful grey eyes and gave me a shy smile. I immediately gave her my best charming smile despite being pretty bruised up, which was awarded with a deep blush from her. Now I know I have to meet the girl with the braid.

To be Continued

I plan to make into a multi-chapter fic depending on your guys' response, so I would like some guidance especially from a female perspective since I'm planning on using Katniss's POV in later chapters and with some of the smut, I would even consider a co-author. Also I will like some help on the setting which will mainly be in Pennsylvania since I have had never really traveled that much, and beta-tester wouldn't kill be either. So if your interested PM.

Thanks for reading and I hope to continue


	2. The Main Event

Thanks for your guys' response, this truly makes me happy that people enjoyed my fic. This made me want to release this chapter as quickly and effectively as I can, it may be a bit long, but I hope you still enjoy it

I don't own the Hunger Games that honor goes to Suzanne Collins

**Katniss POV**

**Present Day**

Damn Gale for making me drive by myself for four hours to report an idiotic boxing match, I can't believe I consider him my best friend. Sure I'm the main reporter for our small town newspaper, Panem News, and I usually write the sports column, but boxing had to be my least favorite sport ever. It's just two testosterone crazed guys fighting each other until to see if they can knock each other out or be declared the winner and the sight of bruises and blood kind of makes me queasy. I rather watch paint dry than go to a boxing match, but Gale begged me to go and he also coerced me into going by saying we will stay a few days to see our siblings.

Currently my little sister, Primrose, and Gale's little brother Rory are attending Temple University. My sister is studying to be a doctor, while Rory is studying mechanical engineering so they've been too busy to visit our small town despite being relatively close. Unlike our siblings, Gale and I attended a local community college where we both got degrees in journalism to work at our town's newspaper. Working at the newspaper was a nice and a relatively stress free, but it got even better when our old editor in chief retired and offered Gale the mantle of editor in chief despite being under qualified, which Gale immediately agreed to take the position.

With Gale in charge, the paper has been doing well; it even has spread to other small towns around ours. Along with the paper's success came a better paycheck, which I use for Prim's education because the death of my dad left my mother in a comatose state for a while leaving us in a financial crisis until she started working again, I was 18 then so I also had to help my mother with the financial burden. By seeing my mother become a shell of a person made me vow to never to fall in love, I still had boyfriends though, but they never became anything serious.

* * *

Now I'm driving by myself to Philly hating that our old newspaper press had to break the day before Gale's and I's business trip/ mini vacation. I tried to stay behind to wait for Gale, but Gale didn't want any of the tickets go to waste and he mentioned it was a huge opportunity to interview a pro-athlete for the paper. He also said the match was suppose to be pretty big since it will decide who will get a shot at some sort of title. My knowledge of boxing was pretty limited, but it was good enough for Gale to send me instead of himself to report the fight. So I reluctantly followed Gale's orders, but the thought of seeing Prim makes it so much better.

I was entering Philly soon, so I put in the address of the hotel that Gale and I will be staying in into my phone. Once I arrived at the hotel, I noticed it was a pretty fancy making me feel out-of-place since I was still wearing my driving clothes and driving my dad's old truck, and there was valet to park my truck too. When I entered the lobby that was when I truly felt I didn't belong since people were wearing suits and designer clothes while my outfit consisted of my favorite sweatpants and a stained tank top, so I quickly ran to the receptionist. It took a while for the receptionist to notice me since she was doing something on the computer.

"How can I help you," she asked tightly while giving me a quick look over.

"Um, room for Hawthorne," I replied.

"Let's see your room number is 319," she stated.

"May I ask for some identification," she added.

"Actually I'm a co-worker and a friend of Mr. Hawthorne, but he couldn't make it today since a problem arose at work," I said.

"May I ask what was the problem," inquired the receptionist.

"Oh, the newspaper press for the paper we write broke down, so he had to stay behind for the repairmen or for it to get replaced. He told me to go without him to report the boxing match that is happening tonight," I answered while holding back a scowl.

"Okay, sorry about the questioning it's just to make sure that someone tries not to steal someone else's reservations," said the receptionist. I did felt a little pissed with the receptionist's sly comment, but I schooled my expression into one of indifference instead of ripping her a new one. She ended up giving me a room key while stating the floor our room was on and the facilities offered to guests, which I listen to with slight annoyance. Then I quickly snatched the room key from her hand to rush to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor our room was on.

Finding the room was pretty easy, so I entered the room without any hesitation. The room was pretty big with a modern looking decorum and silk curtains, but I didn't admire the room for too long since I really needed to take a shower. When I finished with the shower, I completely forgot that I left my luggage in my truck, but my worries was put at ease since the staff ended up sending my luggage to my room. I took my time getting dressed into my regular reporter outfit that consisted of a black pencil skirt and a silk white blouse. I noticed that I still had time to spare before the match, so I decided to call Gale.

"Hey, Gale," I greeted him.

"What up Catnip," he greeted back.

God I hated that nickname, I thought." Nothing arrived at the hotel, which is pretty fancy, and I just taken a shower. Now I'm killing some time before I have to head to the fight," I replied with my voice dripping with annoyance at the end.

"The hotel better be nice especially for the money I forked over, and why do you sound a bit angrier than you usually are," asked Gale.

I gave a huff of frustration then I answered," I feel a little out-of-place her and the receptionist was kind of being a bitch then to top it off I have to go to that stupid match."

"Why did you have to choose this hotel Gale, and why did you have to make me report the fight when you obviously wanted to see it," I questioned with frustration evident in my voice.

Gale gave a heavy sigh then answered," Because Kat we rarely leave Panem so I thought we should indulge ourselves for once, and you know why I couldn't report the fight."

"Why then," I inquired.

"You're really going to make me say it," huffed Gale.

"Yup," I said popping the "p" with enthusiasm.

"Fine then, because Kat you're the better writer out the two of us, and I probably pay more attention to the fight than thinking about the article," stated Gale.

"Thanks Gale," I said with sincerity.

"No problem Catnip," said Gale.

"So will I see you tomorrow," I asked.

"Yeah it seems like we need to buy a new newspaper press, but yeah I will see you tomorrow while Thom will wait for the new newspaper that will come in a few days," replied Gale.

"Great, good-bye Gale see you tomorrow," I said

"You too," finished Gale.

I hung up my phone and noticed that it was getting close for the match to start, so I decided to call up a cab to take me to The Arena instead of taking my truck. The cab came to the hotel in no time, so as I was being driven to my destination, I felt like I should research who I'll be reporting. I used my iPhone to get the necessary information like each fighter's history, what their names, and what they looked like. Jack "Brutus" Washington was an over muscled, tanned skin, and bald man, while Peeta "Stinger" Mellark was the opposite. Peeta had fair skin with the right amount of muscle with great definition. He also had medium length blonde curly hair and azure blue eyes.

We arrived at The Arena after a while, and the first thing I noticed was the huge crowd. I hurried up and paid the cab driver to go to the entrance specifically for the press. I gave the security guard my ticket, which he took the stub off. Then he pointed out where I could get a press badge, I gave him a quiet thank you and went to get a pass. After getting my badge, I went to my seat which was pretty close to the ring.

I had to sit through other matches before Peeta's and Brutus's. I didn't really pay attention to the matches before Peeta's since some were quick or dragged on, but the good thing was that there was barely any blood and gruesome injuries. Finally Peeta's match was up next, which caused everyone be quiet for the introductions.

The announcer finally announced the combatants making the crowd go into a frenzy. Peeta and Brutus walked into the ring looking cool, calm and collected, but you could feel the tension in the air. Then they reached the ring and started their pre-fight routine until they were told to knock gloves, the bell soon rang after that.

They immediately went after each other giving it their all. You could tell they won't lose without giving one hell of a fight. The rounds were a blur of punches and some blood to me, but I managed to jot down a few notes about each fighter. Finally in the tenth round with only few seconds to spare, Peeta landed a powerful punch that made Brutus go down for the count.

The crowd went into another frenzy when Peeta was declared the winner, while most of the press went on the ring to try to reach Peeta. I decided to follow most of the press on ring trying to get to Peeta, but I was rather pushed by the crowd until it reached a stand still. I continued to stand in the crowd looking for Peeta, and then I felt like someone was watching me. That was when I looked to see that Peeta was actually looking at me.

I was captivated by his beautiful eyes, which caused me to give him a shy smile. Then Peeta responded with the best smile he can give me despite his current condition. That one smile caused me to blush like a school girl, but I had to remind myself that Peeta was a pro-athlete and a potential interviewee so I couldn't let him get to me. I schooled myself to become the professional reporter I am despite the fluttering in my stomach.

To be Continued

Author's Note: If there is anyone that can create a banner for the story it will be greatly appreciated.


	3. Introductions

Hello everyone here is another chapter. I've been really enjoying writing these and once I have an idea and can't seem to stop. And again thanks for the response I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own The Hungers Games, that honor goes to Suzanne Collins

**Peeta POV**

**Present Day**

Before I could get to talk to the girl with the braid, I was being ushered off the ring to the locker rooms by my team. Once in the locker room, my team converged on me giving their congratulations. "That was one hell of match little bro," exclaimed my brother Rye, who happens to be my cutman.

"Nah he had me a little worried there, I thought Brutus was surely going to win," teased Chaff, my assistant trainer.

I gave a soft tap to Chaff making him jokingly wince, causing everyone to laugh. Then Haymitch gave off a loud grunt to get everyone's attention. "Boy that was one hell of fight I give you that, but there is still work to be done before we set a match with Cato," explained Haymitch.

"Well you better start training soon since I already booked the match," reported Finnick as he was walking into the locker room.

"You did what," exclaimed Haymitch. Finnick casually replied," Yeah I book the fight since after Peet here won Cato's team almost instantly called me to set the match which I did."

"You should have consulted me first before we booked the match," said Haymitch angrily.

"Calm down old man, it's not like we set it in a few days and we're still working out the basics. We're shooting to have the fight around New Year's we just need to talk to promoters to set a clear date," evened Finnick.

Haymitch gave a grunt then said, "That means it gives us about five months to train, which I plan to start as soon as we can."

"Before that, we should celebrate tonight," interrupted Rye accompanied with shouts of agreement.

"Let's put the celebration on hold for a moment," said Finnick who then looks at me. Finnick continues, "There's some people from the media hoping to get some questions with you, so do you want me tell them to scram or you up for some questions?"

"Sure," I said casually, while hiding my excitement of probably seeing the girl with the braid. Finnick then lets the media in and to my disappointment the girl with the braid wasn't among them. I had to hide my disappointment while answering everyone's questions, then once the media was gone Rye clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and exclaimed," Time to celebrate!"

There were shouts agreement, but I was too dejected on not seeing the girl that I just nodded my head. "So we're going to hit a few clubs then finish with going to a strip club," planned Rye.

"Actually I think I'm going to head in early," I said.

"Oh come on little bro, you just won the match that guaranteed you a shot for the Heavyweight Title you got to celebrate," persuaded Rye.

"It's just I'm kind of exhausted and want some sleep, and I also going to take an ice bath," I reasoned, and not to mention I'm kind of disappointed in not seeing the girl with the braid. I can't believe this girl had this effect on me despite not even knowing her, I thought, but there's something about her that makes her different from any girl I've met that I need to find out why.

"Ah let the boy rest, he did work his ass off today," said Haymitch gruffly. Thanks Haymitch I thought, Rye just gave a shrug and started leading everyone out of the locker room. I let out a heavy sigh and went to take an ice bath. After the ice bath I got dress into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and grabbed my stuff exiting the locker room.

Suddenly I walk into someone; my first reaction was to grab the person, which causes them to gasp in surprise. That was when I noticed that the person I walked into was the girl with the braid and that we were really close and my hands were holding her waist tightly. I immediately took my hands off her and took a step back, while blushing deeply. I managed to see that she was blushing as deeply as me, which I couldn't help think it looks amazing on her, but then I wondered why she was here since The Arena should be relatively empty now.

"Um, m-may I ask you why are you here," I managed to stutter out. She quickly composed herself into a serious expression and said," I was hoping to have an interview with you Mr. Mellark for the newspaper I report."

"Call me Peeta, and you must have really want an interview since you've been waiting quite a while," I commented, I find her voice to be music to my ears.

"I'm really serious about my job, so are you open for an interview," she pressed.

I can't help, but admire the determination she has in her eyes when she says this. I quickly respond saying," Actually I was going to head back to my hotel now, but I will love to give you an interview another day if you're up for it."

"Will tomorrow be good for you," she quickly asked. I responded as fast as her," Yeah it will be great."

I chastised myself for sounding too eager, but she just gives me a small smile, which gives me the bravado to ask her my next question. "Can I have your number, for you know to set up the interview," I asked.

"Sure, give me your phone," she stated. I quickly fumbled for my phone in my gym bag and handed it to her. She quickly put in her number and handed the phone back to me, I made a quick look at my phone to see what she put as her name.

"Katniss," I muttered. "It sounds pretty, it befits you," I commented. She blushes and says," It's a plant."

I just smile at her; she then sticks out her hand for a handshake which I immediately take. There was a jolt of electricity when our hands touched that I bet both of us felt. Her hands had a bit of callousness, which I found intriguing, but all too soon she retracts her hand. She says good-bye and leaves me feeling breathless. I robotically go to my car and head to my hotel. Once at the hotel I go to my room, but when I try to go to sleep I can't keep my mind off of Katniss so I decided to go to the bar located in the hotel. Still in the clothes I was going to sleep in, I head to the hotel's bar.

When I arrive at the bar I notice a familiar looking braid, which I quickly realize was Katniss who was still in the same outfit I spotted her in. I decided to approach her, but when I was close she must have heard me coming since she says," Whoever you are don't bother on trying to hit on me."

This causes me to laugh, which makes her turn around and blush from what I think of seeing me here at the same hotel bar.

"Sorry about that it's just that some guy came to me earlier asking me if I want a drink," she explained. I just nodded my head and try not to stare at her too much. I then asked," Is it okay I drink with you."

"I'm not trying to hit on you or something just to talk since we will have to be doing that tomorrow," I quickly added. She smiles then nods her to take the seat next to her and says," Sure that'll be a good idea."

"So you're staying here," I commented.

"Yeah with my friend Gale for a while since it's supposed to be a business trip and mini-vacation to see our siblings," she replied.

"Is Gale your boyfriend," I asked nervously.

"No, he is more like a brother," she sputtered out. We sit in awkward silence until we finish our drinks and orders new ones.

"So what's your favorite color," I said to break the silence. She replied with a dreamy look in her eyes," Green, not any green, but forest green."

"Mine's sunset orange," I provided.

"That's beautiful too," she commented. We then go into an easy conversation about everything and nothing. I learn she's from a small town outside of Philly called Panem; she has a little sister named Primrose that she calls Prim that she clearly adores, and she has been hunting with a bow and arrows since she was seven. I tell her about my brothers, that I paint on my free time, and how I worked at a bakery before I began boxing professionally.

After a retelling of a funny story on how my oldest brother Wheaton betted one of friends that he could handle my signature Tracker Jacker Punch, which he chickened out of right when I was close to landing the punch. She gave a big hearty laugh to the story that made me think that her laugh had to be the most beautiful sound in the world. We sit in comfortable silence for a while after being slightly buzzed until I notice a stray hair that I tuck in behind her ear. We hold each other gaze for a time until she breaks the silence to say," Um it's getting late so I better start heading to bed."

I nod in agreement and then asked," Is it okay I escort you to your room?"

"You don't have to," she says. I quickly replied," But I want to."

She gives a shrug, but I notice there is a gleam in her eyes that makes my stomach do flips. I then follow her to elevator, where she pushes the button for her floor while we stand in a comfortable silence. Once on her floor I follow her to her room, we stand in front of her door staring at one another until I say," It was nice talking to you."

"The same here," she replied.

"So good night then and see you tomorrow," I say.

"Yeah, and good night to you too," she says back. We continue to stare at each other even after our short talk. Then I get the strong urge to kiss her, so I do. Her lips were soft and her mouth tasted like the alcohol she was drinking, but the only thought I had was that this was meant to be. She responded to the kiss for a while until she hastily pulls back with a terrified expression. She then quickly goes into her room without another word.

I there stand feeling amazed how the kiss felt, but the look of terror made me feel stupid about what I've done. I finally snapped out of my trance to notice my body also had a reaction to the kiss. One could clearly see the erection I was supporting through my sweatpants, so I quickly tucked my member under the waistband of my boxer briefs. I left feeling embarrassed and ashamed, but I know my dreams will be of Katniss tonight, which isn't so bad.

To be Continued


	4. The Interview: Part 1

Hello everyone,

It feels like forever since I've updated, but I've finally did. This chapter was pretty fun to write, and it does provide a little more background to Katniss. Also Prim is introduced. I just hope you like it and a heads up. This / to mean a start and end of text messages .

I do not own the Hunger Games

**Katniss POV**

**Present Day**

I wake up feeling groggy from the night before, and my thoughts seamlessly revert to Peeta. Peeta, the man who makes me turn into a schoolgirl with a crush whenever he's around. Peeta was not what I was expecting of an up and coming boxer. Truthfully, I thought he would be an egotistical, arrogant jerk, but he was funny, charming, and considerate, which makes it harder not to be attracted to him. It would have been so much easier if he was a jerk so I could ignore the feelings I have around him, but then there was that kiss. It was chaste by most standards, but the wetness I felt between my legs could have easily escalated into more since the kiss sure did have the same effect on him. Then I realized what I was doing and who I was doing it with so I quickly went into my room for a semi-restless night. I knew deep down nothing will come out of being with Peeta; more than likely I would be another notch on his bedpost and I refused to be that. I gave a heavy sigh and started getting ready for the day.

After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I decided to check my phone. I received a few text messages one from Gale and Prim each then there was one from a number I've never seen before. I decided to read the ones from Gale and Prim first. Gale's just said he'll be in Philly around two, which I replied with a "great." Prim's was asking to see if I wanted to hang out soon since she knew I was in town so I immediately texted her back saying we should meet up soon. Then there was the text from the unknown number, I hesitantly opened the message not expecting who or what texted me. /Sorry about last night. Are we still having the interview tonight? – Peeta/. I immediately texted back /Of course just tell me when and where - K/. I chastised myself for sound for sounding desperate, but when I put my phone down to braid my hair it instantly vibrates alerting me I have a text. I open it to see it's from Peeta.

/Is it okay I take you to the place? - P/. Even against my better judgment I responded /Sure just tell me the time - K/. He again immediately responds /Is 7:00 alright? - P/. I waited about a minute to respond /Yeah 7:00 is fine - K/. /Great see you at 7:00 - P/. I can't help the smile that appears on my face after texting Peeta and knowing I will see him tonight. Again I have to chastise myself for acting like a schoolgirl since it's not like we're going on a date. I finish getting dressed into a pair of black, skinny jeans and a plain, forest green t-shirt, and text Prim to see where we should meet up at.

I end up waiting for Prim at a Starbucks near her campus since she was finishing up a paper she's been working on. As I was waiting in line to order my coffee, suddenly an excited shriek fills the store. "Katniss," that was when I see a flurry of blonde hair and the recognizable baby blue eyes. "Little Duck," I exclaimed. Then Prim got me into a bone crushing hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you forever," exclaimed Prim while hugging me. "I know," I agreed. Then I finally get a good look at Prim, she's now slightly taller than me and she's wearing a Temple hoodie with blue jeans while her hair is in a messy bun.

We eventually settle down to get our drinks and sit at a table near the window. "So what you've been up to," I asked while watching the people strolling along the window. "Oh nothing just being swamped with homework and papers," explained Prim. "Any boys," I questioned cheekily. Even though I'm not really boy crazy like Prim, it's a subject she surely loves to talk about. "No," she replied while blushing with a faraway look in her eyes. Oh I know that look, I thought.

"So who do you have a crush on," I questioned, using my journalist voice. "No one," she quickly answered. "Yes you do. I know that look Little Duck," I stated matter-of-factly. "Ugh you need to stop calling me that and it's Rory," she exclaimed. "Still," I asked. Prim and Rory are like Gale and I since they've been best friends for years, but, unlike Gale and I, Prim and Rory have been crushing on each other for a long time. They're just too blind to see it themselves.

"I know. It's just that we've been spending a lot more time together," she explained. "And I've been on a few dates, but they never stir up the same feelings I have for Rory," she added. "Why don't you just ask him out then," I conceded. "Because I don't want to ruin our friendship," exclaimed Prim. "And look at you and Gale," she added abruptly.

"What about Gale and I,"I asked curiously. "Isn't it obvious," said Prim matter-of-factly. I nodded my head no like I don't have a clue what she's talking about. Prim sighs and says," Gale has been crushing on you for years now."

"No he hasn't," I argued. "Yes he has. You're just oblivious to boys, and I can't believe you even dated in the past," she commented. I give a slight glare at her then we sit in awkward silence until I said, "Even if Gale does like me." Prim tries to interrupt me, but I gave her my usual scowl to make her stay quiet. "It shouldn't affect you asking out Rory," I continued. Prim tries to interrupt again, but I quickly finish, "It's obvious Rory likes you back. It's just that one of you two need to grow a pair and finally asked the other out." Prim doesn't comments on my brashness, but she quietly asked, "Do you think he really likes me?"

"Of course he does. I saw it when he first laid eyes on you and I'm the one that supposed to be oblivious to boys," I said honestly. This earns me a small laugh from Prim, which puts a smile on my face. "Just promise me that you and Rory will give it a shot, but not until I leave since you're mine then," I said. Prim gives me a smile while nodding her head, and then we sit in comfortable silence.

"So what you've been up to," asked Prim to break the silence. "You know the usual just writing articles and reporting stuff, but I do have an interview for the paper tonight," I answered. "Oh with who," asked Prim with rapt attention. "Just some boxer named Peeta Mellark," I try to say nonchalantly. "Peeta 'Stinger' Mellark," shouted Prim, which made a few people give us curious glances.

"Yeah," I replied in a tone to keep it down, which Prim seems to pick up on. "So you know who he is," I asked curiously. "Well yeah since Rory and I sometimes watch boxing at a student bar together after a stressful week, and he's probably the hottest boxer ever," she replied dreamily. I raise an eyebrow at her about what she just said since it kind of proves my point about Rory and her, which causes her to blush.

"So have you met him yet? Is he as hot in person as he is on the TV," questioned Prom incessantly. "Yeah I've met him," I answered while hiding an involuntary smile. "So," she pressed. "Well he is hotter in person than on TV, and he's also funny, charming, and nice," I said while not noticing I was blushing. "Why are you blushing Kat? Did something happen between you and Peeta," asked Prim with a sly grin. I try to ignore her questions, but she gives me the pouty face with the puppy eyes that always makes me cave into her whim.

"We kissed last night," I spilled out. Prim gives out a girly shriek and commands, "You have to give me the details." I know it's a loss cause trying to keep something from Prim so I spilled what happened between Peeta and me yesterday. I tell her about waiting then running into him after the fight to set up the interview. Then figuring out that we were staying at the same hotel and how we shared a few drinks and talked to one another for quite a while. I finally finish with the kiss and the texts he sent me this morning.

"It's totally obvious he likes you," said Prim once I finished talking. "No he doesn't. Why would his text say he was sorry about last night and I would probably be another notch on his bedpost," I argued. "Well he probably thought he stepped out of line since you did said you just abruptly left him and by the way you were describing him he sounded like a perfect gentleman," retorted Prim. "Well it could had been an act," I argued half-heartily. Prim just gives me are you serious look and says matter-of-factly, "Well it sounds like you're going on a date with him tonight rather than an interview."

"Well it's not a date," I said firmly. "Well we should get you something to wear for your interview tonight," said Prim with a wink. I acquiesced to Prim's idea since I knew she would end up making me get something so we to different shops to find me something to wear. It took about a few hours to find me something to wear since with our constant disapprovals of each other's selections and having a break for lunch. I end up with a light orange dress that slightly resembles the sunset orange that Peeta likes with modest neckline that has a flowing skirt that barely reaches the top of my knees. I can't believe I subconsciously chose Peeta's favorite color, but it was a nice dress and I was just tired of looking for something to wear.

Prim and I still hung out after finding the dress, but then it was getting close to 7:00 so we separated promising we will see each other tomorrow. I arrived at the hotel in a rush since it was 6:30 and I needed time to freshen up, again I have to remind myself it's not a date, but it doesn't stop me from rushing to my room. I barely notice Gale when I go into the bathroom, and start taking a shower. While freshening up after the shower, I hear a knock on the bathroom door. "So why are you in such a hurry," asked Gale through the door. "Just getting ready for the interview with Peeta," I replied while slipping on the dress. "Sounds like you're getting ready for a date than an interview," Gale joked. Good thing Gale can't see my blush right now since he will sure give me shit for it, I thought.

"Nah it's only an interview," I said while deciding if I should do something with my hair. Then I hear a knock on the room's door. "I got it," stated Gale. I decide to just leave my hair down so as I'm walking to the door while putting on some black flats, I hear Peeta and Gale greet each other enthusiastically. Once I get into Gale's and Peeta's line of sight, their greetings abruptly stops. Gale stares at me wide eyed while Peeta's jaw goes slightly slack.

"Wow you look great Catnip," commented Gale. "She sure does," said Peeta. This causes Gale to glare at Peeta which Peeta immediately returns. I quickly diffuse the situation by grabbing Peeta's arm and saying, "We shouldn't be late for what you planned for tonight."

"You're right, well bye Gale hope to see you again," said Peeta while sticking his hand out. "Likewise," replied Gale, ignoring Peeta's out stretched hand. Peeta just ignores Gale's rudeness and starts leading me to the elevators. I managed to shoot Gale a scowl before he's out of my sight. When the elevator closed Peeta says, "I think tonight going to be interesting." This causes my stomach to flip, which makes me remind myself this is not a date again, but oh god someone help me.

To be continued

Author's Note:

Again I will like to have someone who knows about Philly or Pennsylvania in general. I also might take a while on updating sometimes since I have to share the computer I use with my family and I don't want them to know I write fanfiction.


	5. The Interview: Part 2

Hello everyone,

Thanks for your guys' response. I'm hoping to come out with another chapter this week since I'm planning to have a few more chapters until Katniss and Peeta finally begin their relationship so bear with me.

I do not own The Hunger Games, that honor goes to Suzanne Collins

Peeta POV

Present Day

When I texted Katniss this morning, I was worried that she'll cancel our interview tonight since her reaction to the kiss last night wasn't assuring. I couldn't describe how relieved I felt when she texted back that our plans haven't changed. Even though I wasn't sure of Katniss's feelings for me, I still texted her to see if I could take her to the place where I planned the interview. I probably had the biggest shit eating grin ever when she texted back that she'll let me take her to the place.

That one text made my day since I perpetually had a smile on my face throughout the day. Even when I was training with Haymitch I had a smile. I was starting to get shit from Rye and Haymitch about my good mood. Rye thought I finally got laid after months of "celibacy," while Haymitch thought I was becoming cocky. In the end I told Haymitch the truth about my good mood.

"Are you sure it's okay to give an interview without Finn scheduling it, "questioned Haymitch while holding the sandbag. "It's fine. It's not like I'm doing it for a gossip magazine, it's for a newspaper," I explained. "Well reporters are notorious for twisting words," reasoned Haymitch nodding his head towards the jump ropes. "Well this reporter is different," I retorted grabbing a jump rope.

"Oh so you like this reporter," said Haymitch with a knowing smirk. I faltered with the jump rope while blushing heavily, which caused Haymitch to laugh. After his laughter subsided, Haymitch composed himself and said seriously, "Well better get this girl out of your system since you don't need to be having a distraction." I just nod, but I don't plan on getting Katniss out of my system anytime soon. Rest of training breezes by until 5:30 rolls by, which is the time I planned on ending training. I quickly go back to the hotel to get ready for the interview.

After a long shower, I put on the outfit that I picked out for the interview. My outfit consists of a blue dress shirt that people say brings out my eyes and slightly shows off my muscles coupled with black dress slacks and dress shoes. I have to admit I look pretty sharp; I even slicked back my unruly curls. When 6:50 comes by I anxiously head to Katniss's room. I give a few knocks on her door and wait until a tall, lean, who looks like that he could be related to Katniss, opens the door.

"Well, well, well isn't Peeta 'Stinger' Mellark. It's great to meet you, I'm Gale," greeted Gale jovially. "So you're Gale. Katniss told me a lot about you," I greeted back as I was sticking out my hand. Gale gives me an enthusiastic shake and jokes, "I thought the interview was tonight or you taking Catnip out on a date tonight."

"Well the interview is tonight. It's just that Katniss and I hung out last night after finding out we were staying at the same hotel, when I went to the hotel's bar," I said while hiding a blush. Gale gives me a questioning look, but doesn't say anything since we hear Katniss coming. I swear it took all my power for the blood in my body not go straight to my cock since Katniss just looks drop dead sexy. She was wearing a sunset orange dress that ridden up a little and her hair was free from its braid which enhances her beauty.

"Wow you look great Catnip," commented Gale. "She sure does," I agreed. This earned me a vicious glare from Gale that I returned back. What happened to the guy I was talking to, I thought. Then I realized that Gale probably likes Katniss as more than a friend, but she seems oblivious to Gale's attraction, which kind of makes me happy. We continue to glare at one another waiting to see one of us will make a move until Katniss snapped us back to reality by reminding me about the time. I try to leave on good terms with Gale, but he ends up giving me the cold shoulder. I was a little annoyed by Gale's attitude, but I remind myself that I get to take Katniss out tonight even if it's for an interview. I started leading Katniss to the elevator. While we were walking away I noticed that Katniss gave Gale a look, which caused a brief smug smile to appear on my face.

Once in the elevator I say, "I think tonight going to be interesting." I don't know what compelled me to say that, but I did. Katniss tensed up a little then responded with a meek yeah. We stand in awkward silence until I joked, "If I've known we were going to wear each other's favorite color, I would've gone with a green dress shirt." This was enough for her to let out a small laugh and say," I don't know. Blue is starting to become a favorite of mine."

"Why is that," I chided. She just shrugs while giving me a coy smile and hiding a blush. God, I want to kiss her, I thought, but I didn't since I don't know her reaction will be if I do. The elevator soon opens up to the lobby and I eagerly started leading her to the front where the valet brought my car.

"I pegged you for a Hummer guy," joked Katniss when she sees my white Prius. "Nah my tank is manlier, but the mileage is terrible so I'm stuck with this," I joked back. I opened the door for Katniss then went to my side and started to drive our destination. "Well you seem to be conscientious about the environment," said Katniss idly as she was toying with the radio. "Well we need to keep this place habitable for future generations," I said. "You're just full of surprises," said Katniss quietly enough that I barely hear it. Katniss finally chooses a station and starts humming to the song that is playing. I can't help, but listen to her humming since it sounds so melodic; it makes me wonder how she sounds when she sings.

All too soon, for me, we arrive at Lucia's, the restaurant where I booked the interview at. It's relatively a hole in a wall, so I don't really have to worry about paparazzi and it was recommended by Finn saying it had the best Italian food in the city. I hurried up to open Katniss's door for her and hooked my arms with her to lead her to the entrance. When we enter the restaurant, we're assaulted by the delicious aroma of cooking Italian food. "Smells great in here," commented Katniss while idly rubbing her stomach. I responded with a hum of agreement. Suddenly a bubbly blonde appears who seems to be the hostess.

"My name is Candice. How can I help you," asked the hostess while shamelessly batting her eyes at me. I think Katniss unconsciously tightens her hold on me, which causes me to smile. "Um table for Mellark," I answered ignoring the girl's flirting. "Oh I see table for two. Just follow me to your table," instructed the hostess while grabbing two menus. Luckily the restaurant is relatively empty, so I don't have to worry about people approaching me. Once seated the waiter comes.

"Hello my name is Francis and I'll be your waiter tonight. What will you guys like to drink," asked the waiter who's clearly checking out Katniss. I clear my throat to get the waiter's attention and asked Katniss," Is wine okay with you?" She nods her head yes. "A bottle of the best wine you have," I responded. "Of course sir, wait aren't you Peeta Mellark," asked the waiter. "Yes I am, but I'll like not to be disturbed this evening," I said curtly. "Right, well I'll be back with your wine," said the waiter.

"So how did you hear about this place," asked Katniss when the waiter left. "It was recommended by my manager Finnick if I wanted great food with relative privacy," I replied. "Do you have any idea what you're going to order," I asked. "Maybe the chicken parmesan or the cacciatore," replied Katniss. "I might get the chicken alfredo or four layered lasagna," I commented. "Well either way I figure we're going to eat something delicious," stated Katniss. Soon the waiter comes with our wine and we also give him our orders while we're at it.

Katniss then pulls out a notepad and a voice recorder once the waiter leaves. She then dives into the interview by asking the standard questions like how I got into boxing, how it feels to be known as the rising star in the boxing world, and what are my feelings about getting the chance at the Heavyweight title. I give my standard answers, but for some reason I feel like telling her the truth about how my mother abuse lead me into fighting as an outlet for my anger or how I feel kind of lonely despite being surrounded by people. Then I get the feeling that Katniss knows I'm not telling the whole truth, but she doesn't push me into saying it, which I'm grateful for. The interview continues until our food arrives and we finish them, which was really delicious.

"Well that concludes the interview," said Katniss while wiping off her face after finishing her food. Not wanting the night to end, I asked, "Will you like to have dessert?" Katniss thinks for a moment and responds," Yeah dessert sounds great." I call the waiter and ordered two slices of sponge cake. Katniss and I soon fall into an easy conversation like last night while taking sips from the wine. Then Katniss abruptly asks, "Is this a date?" I almost choked on my wine, but I quickly composed myself and shyly asked, "Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know," answered Katniss honestly. We sit in relative silence until our dessert arrives, that's when I grabbed her hands which cause her to look into my eyes. "Katniss I really do like you, but if you're not comfortable with us dating I understand," I explained sincerely. "I do like you too," said Katniss which causes me to smile," but it's just that I don't know what will happen if we do end up dating so can we just be friends." Even though her confession should deflate my mood, it doesn't since I know there's a chance I could date her.

"Well I'm fine with being friends," I answered. This causes Katniss to smile which in turn causes me to smile. "Oh I almost forgot. I'm planning on doing my training here in Philly since Finnick found great deals on apartments by a boxing gym so we could always visit each other if we're not busy," I said enthusiastically. "That'll be great," said Katniss sincerely.

We then finish our dessert, and I take her back to the hotel. We say good night to each other and give each other a lingering hug. I walk to my room thinking, it's alright that Katniss and I are friends now, but I don't plan on it for being forever.

To be continued

Author's Note:

Lucia's is a fake restaurant I came up with just to make sure. And can't wait for Catching Fire this Friday, I'm planning on going to the midnight premiere.


	6. Time Out

Hey everyone,

I'm glad to release another chapter. I'm kind of unsure about the beginning of this chapter, but the rest I enjoyed writing. I kind of just wanted to release this chapter without that much editing so if there's mistakes I'll make sure to fix them. And just a reminder "/" indicate a text

I don't own the Hunger Games, that honor goes to Suzanne Collins

Katniss POV

It's been two days since the interview with Peeta, and I found out it's pretty easy being friends with him. There wasn't any initial awkwardness between us, despite knowing our feelings for each other. I knew that most guys wouldn't want to deal with someone who basically turned them down, but Peeta proved to be different from most guys. The day after the interview Peeta texted me "good morning", which turned into a pleasant conversation about the bakery he worked at growing up. Now we text each other throughout the day, and he always makes sure to text me "good morning" and "good night", which I can't help but find it sweet and comforting. If it were any other guy I would find clingy and annoying, but no other guy stirred up the kinds feelings like the ones I have for Peeta. Peeta and I also had a nice lunch together the other day since it was one of his lax training days and Prim had to leave early for a class. We've just been becoming fast friends after these few days.

Gale's mood seemed to sour after I told him about me and Peeta becoming friends, when he noticed that I've been on my phone more than usual. He even had the nerve to say that Peeta is only trying to be my friend in order to get into my pants. I didn't talk Gale until he apologized for making that comment. He reasoned that he was trying to protect me from a guy who probably only sees me as just a lay, but I told him I could take care of myself.

On the other hand Prim was ecstatic when I told her that Peeta and I are friends, but she scolded me for not trying to pursue a relationship with Peeta since Prim was the only person I told about the conversation that Peeta and I had after the interview. She was surprised that I actually admitted to a guy I liked them, and to be honest it even surprised me. This only gave Prim the incentive for her to criticize me about how I always let my head be in charge of my actions and that I should let my heart lead me for once a while. She goes on to say that I'm a coward for avoiding my feelings, and all through her good natured tirade I stayed quiet since I knew she was right.

I tried to reason to her that our worlds are too different for anything to work out, but Prim ended up calling me out for my halfhearted excuse. Again I knew she was right, but I just have the fear that I could actually fall for Peeta since he stirred up these I've never felt before. I don't want to end up like my mother, who became a shell of a person after losing the person she loved. I'm trying to convince myself that having Peeta as a friend is enough for me, but it'll only work for a certain amount of time.

* * *

I wake up hearing the sounds of Gale packing his things, since today is the last day before we head back to Panem and I guess Gale is ready to leave. I end up feeling bittersweet about our upcoming departure because of course I'll miss Prim and the feeling of having Peeta at a close distance, while I'm not surprised by Gale's eagerness to leave since his sour attitude after the news of my budding friendship with Peeta. Gale's mood did lighten up though when we were with Prim and Rory and the walk around Chinatown fun, so the trip wasn't completely ruined by Gale's attitude.

"Morning Catnip," said Gale as he was zipping up his bags. "Morning Gale," I yawned while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "So what's the plan for today," I asked feeling more awake. "Well we have breakfast with Prim and Rory. Then we're planning on walking around little Italy for a while until we come back to the hotel around 6:00. Finally we'll be going out to eat tonight around 7:00," stated Gale. "That sounds great," I said grabbing stuff to change into after a shower.

I head into the bathroom, which stops me from catching what Gale just said to me. I jump into the shower and make quick work of cleaning myself. After the shower, I begin to brush my teeth until I notice a text on my phone. I see it's from Peeta with his usual "good morning" that makes me smile a little, then I quickly text good morning back to finish brushing my teeth. /So what's your plans today - P/. I rinse out my mouth then respond with, /Nothing just Gale and I are going to be hanging out with Prim and Rory for the day since it's our last day in Philly - K/. /You're leaving so soon :-( - P/. /Gotta go home some time since the paper doesn't write itself - K/. /I better get a copy of that paper :-P - -P/. / I'll make sure to send you a copy - K/. /Well I need to make sure you made me look good - P/. /Well it's hard trying not to make you look good – K/. /Is that a compliment Miss Everdeen ;-) - P/. This causes me to blush at my double meaning comment, but I text back / Well it is - K/. /Well the same for you – P/. I feel a warmth from my core at Peeta's answer, but I ignore the feeling to text back, /Well I need to finish getting ready for breakfast with Prim and Roy. Talk to you later Peeta – K/. /You better. Good-bye Katniss – P/.

I finish getting dressed into a pair of jeans with a thin gray sweater while letting my hair out of its braid because of the lowering temperature of the incoming fall. When I'm out of the bathroom I see that Gale is ready to go, so we head in Gale's car to meet Prim and Rory. We have breakfast at a local restaurant, then we head out to little Italy. While walking around little Italy, the smell of Italian food brings me back to the interview with Peeta. Prim notices my dazed look which makes her shake her head at me while smiling. She probably knew I was thinking about Peeta since I told how Peeta took me to an Italian restaurant for the interview.

As we're walking along the shops my phones vibrates. I see it's a picture message from Peeta of a sweaty Haymitch with the caption /Can you make this look good? - P/. I let out a small laugh and text back, /You'll need a shower, some plastic surgery, and personality changer if you want to make that look good - K/. I haven't meet Haymitch personally yet, but by Peeta's accounts of him and an interesting phone call I overheard when Peeta and I had lunch indicates he's pretty rough around the edges. Hey, I am too. /Aww that's being cruel :-P - P/. I laugh at this too and that's when I notice that my little group is looking at me. Prim is giving me a knowing smile, Rory has a curious look, and while Gale has an annoyed expression. /Well with I'm Prim and the others. Again talk to you later – K/. /Just sending you something to make you laugh, so yeah talk to you later - P/.

The rest of the walk comes with a little tension from Gale. We still walk for a while until it was starting to get around six, so Gale and I started to say our good- byes. "Good-bye Prim. See you at dinner," I said hugging her. Prim gives me a surprised look and asks, "We're having dinner together tonight?" Now this causes me to look confused, that was when Gale says, "Catnip, remember I told you that I planned dinner just for us tonight."

"Oh sorry I must have not heard you this morning. Well good bye Prim. I'll talk to you later," I said hugging her again. "Good bye Katniss," said Prim while hugging back. When I pull back from her I notice that Prim is trying to tell me something, but she's interrupted by Gale saying good bye to her. I don't think twice about what was Prim going to say to me, so Gale and I leave Prim and Rory after giving our good-byes.

Once we got back to our hotel and went into our room, we began changing for dinner. Since I didn't really bring that much clothes and I didn't know Gale was going to be taking me, I decide to wear my recently washed journalist outfit with a formal looking jacket, which fits almost any occasion. Gale was wearing some black dress pants with a green dress shirt, when I got out of the bathroom. "Well you look nice," I commented. "So what's the occasion," I asked grabbing my purse. "Nothing really, it's just something for us," he replied quickly. I was surprised at Gale's sudden mood change of him being bitter to being a little anxious and nervous. I don't think about Gale's mood change for too long since he starts me leading out of the room towards the elevator.

"What are we having for dinner," I asked once inside the elevator. "Oh um, there's this nice French restaurant that I heard about so I thought it'll be good to try it," said Gale hesitantly. "Well that sounds great," I responded. The rest of elevator ride and the ride to the restaurant in Gale's car was held in a tensional silence.

We arrive at a fancy looking hotel, which confused me a little bit until Gale said the restaurant was inside. Once inside Gale leads me the restaurant located in the hotel. The restaurant name is Chez Colette and it has to be one of the fanciest places I ever ate at. The décor was slightly modern with an air of sophistication. "Table for Hawthorne," informed Gale to the hostess in front. "Okay right this way please," said the hostess grabbing two menus. We were seated close to the back of the restaurant, which provided us some privacy. "Well this place is nice," I commented idly when Gale pulled out my seat for me. I was surprised by Gale's gesture, but I didn't say anything. "It sure is," agreed Gale.

Soon the waiter comes for our drinks, in which Gale orders a bottle of champagne fur us. Gale and I talk about our time here, in which I avoid talking about my time with Peeta, until the waiter comes back with a bottle of champagne and asks us for our orders. I order a soup called tourin since I'm not really hungry, while Gale orders the filet mignon. We continue to converse idly until our food arrives; this is when I feel a shift in the atmosphere.

When I look at Gale, he's staring at me intently with a hesitant look in his grey eyes. "Well there was a reason I took you out tonight," began Gale abruptly. "Oh what is it I," I asked curiously. Gale then says a few things to himself that I don't catch, until he clears his throat and looks straight into my eyes and says, "Katniss I've known you for a long time and we've helped each other a lot throughout out the years." I recall how we helped each other cope with our father's death at the factory they worked at, while Gale makes a pause to catch his bearings. "And through those years I grew to see you and Prim as part of my family," continued Gale. Again Gale pauses so I grab his hands which cause him to look straight into my eyes. This causes me to have an uneasy feeling about what he was going to say next.

"Katniss I like you no, I love you for a few years now," finished Gale exhaling a huge breath. At first I was shocked about his confession since I didn't see this coming, but I think that this what Prim was trying to talk to me about earlier today so I quickly regain bearings and say, "Gale I love you too, but as more of a brother." I see looks of sadness, disbelief, and anger flash through Gale's eyes before he composes himself to speak. "I thought so, but we should try having a relationship before you dismiss us being together. It just that you and I make sense Catnip and I think it's the right time to pursue a relationship with newspaper's success and all. And you don't need to really worry about Prim anymore," reasoned Gale intensely. "Sorry, but no Gale, I just don't have the same feelings as you," I conceded.

"You say that now since you haven't even thought about us trying out a relationship," said Gale as his voice raised and people gave us curious looks. "Gale please I just know it won't work out," I try to tell him. Gale then stands up and gives me a short glare then questions, "It's Peeta is in it?" This causes my temper to rise, so I stand up to meet him in the eyes and question him with venom in my voice, "What about Peeta?" Gale then gives out chuckle out of what I think is disbelief. "It's obvious you like him with you acting like a schoolgirl whenever he texts you. And once he gets want he wants from you, he'll leave high a dry," sneered Gale. "Screw you Gale I'm leaving," I yelled storming out the restaurant.

As I was leaving the restaurant I hear footsteps trying to catch up with me. I make it outside the hotel before Gale caught up with me. "Wait Katniss," shouted Gale. "What do you want Gale," I sneered. Suddenly Gale grabs my face and kisses me with ferocious passion. I didn't respond to the kiss since it felt wrong and I didn't feel any tingling like I did when Peeta and I kissed. I ended up pushing Gale away from me and left Gale in front of the hotel to stalk the streets.

I wander around in the rapidly cooling weather a while thinking about Gale's confession, and how I hope it won't ruin our friendship. Then my thoughts inexplicably revert to Peeta, and how the kiss with Gale only enforces my feelings for Peeta. I groaned in frustration then hail a cab to take me back to the hotel, good thing I also brought my wallet.

Once at the hotel I hesitantly go back to the room hoping that Gale wasn't there yet. When I enter our room I noticed that Gale's bags are missing, I guess Gale had another reason to pack his pack early, I thought. Suddenly the feeling of loneliness comes over me, so I decide to text Peeta. /Are you at the hotel? – K/. /Yeah what's wrong Katniss – P/. Dang Peeta for knowing that I probably don't feel alright, I texted back, /Nothing, Gale and I just had a fight. I don't want to talk about it yet/. /Oh okay. I'm in my suite, you know the penthouse – P/. /Great, bring out some liquor I feel like drinking – K/, I texted back quickly. /Sure see you soon Katniss – P/.

I change into my sleeping clothes then head to Peeta's room. I knock on the big double doors of penthouse once before Peeta answers the door. He's only wearing the same sweatpants from that night at the bar we had together, which deliciously hang low from hips into where I see the waistband of his boxer briefs. "What's wrong Katniss," asked Peeta with concern and not noticing the involuntary warmth that overwhelms me after seeing his current state of dress. I quickly compose myself and blurt out, "Gale confessed that he loves." This catches Peeta by surprise, but he still invites me in and leads me to the living room area to wait as he gets some drinks for us.

I'm so in awe with the grandeur of the penthouse, that I don't notice Peeta's return. "Nice place you have here," I commented when Peeta cleared his throat to get my attention. "Yeah I have some pretty good endorsements," stated Peeta humbly. After a few moments of silence Peeta says, "So Gale confessed he loved you." I only respond with a meek yeah. "So do you love him back," asked Peeta hesitantly. I notice a look of sadness flash in Peeta's eyes when he says this, which makes me want to explain myself to Peeta.

"I do love of Gale, but only as a brother. He really never really stirred up any other feelings of love to me besides familial love," I explained quickly. A look of relief crosses Peeta's face for a moment before he composes himself and says, "Well lets drink for your feelings." I say amen to that, and then Peeta and I spend the rest of night drinking and sharing funny stories on the couch in his penthouse with one another.

When it was getting late and I started getting tired, I settle myself close to Peeta. This causes Peeta to warp his arm around me to bring us closer with me resting my head on his chest. I can't help, but feel relaxed and at home when I'm this close to Peeta. I go to sleep with the thought, I could get use to this with Peeta.

To be continued

Author's Note:

I thought Catching Fire was fantastic despite missing a few details that I enjoyed in the book, but overall it was great acting and it did the book justice. Again if it isn't too much leave a review.


	7. A Day to Remember

Hello everyone,

Thanks for your guys' response. There is some slight smut in this chapter so beware, since it's also my first time writing smut. I will like to know how I did on the smut so please review.

Peeta POV

I wake up to what has to be the most beautiful sight in the world. Katniss was snuggled against the ride side of my body with her arm wrapped around my waist and her head on my chest. Her light breathes against my bare chest had me fighting an erection that was threatening to show. I managed to fight off my rising arousal in order to watch Katniss as she slept. She looked so young and innocent when she slept since the slight wrinkles of what must be from stress and the light bags under her eyes that indicates she doesn't sleep that well disappear. Now what lies before me must be something sent by the gods since I find Katniss's beauty to be unearthly. Then my thoughts begin to wander to the night before.

I was caught by surprise when Katniss texted me to see if I was in my room. At first I was ecstatic that she wanted to see me, but I sensed that something must be wrong since it was getting late into the night. When she told that she and Gale had a fight a flurry of emotions overcame me, making me feel curious, angry, and a little happy, despite the turmoil that Katniss must be going through. I wasted no time letting Katniss in when she knocked on my door, but I had to restrain myself from gathering her into my arms because the look of distress that was on her face made me want to make it disappear.

I didn't have to wait long before she told me what was causing her so much distress. I wanted a hole to swallow me up into the ground for me to wallow in my self-pity, when she told me that Gale confessed that her loved her, but I steeled myself in order to help Katniss out with her problems. I asked hesitant questions to see if she returned her feelings, all the while crossing my fingers hoping she didn't. Once she told me that she could only love Gale as brother and nothing more, it almost made me jump for joy, but I stayed put to be the comforting friend. Then we spent the night passing a bottle of wine while sharing funny or embarrassing stories.

As I was remembering the night before, I didn't notice that I was threading my finger through her soft, dark hair. I immediately stopped my actions thinking I was overstepping her boundaries, but this caused her to stir against me and moan, "Don't stop." Once she said that, nothing could stop all the blood in my body to rush straight to my cock. Katniss had to pick this time to start to wake up, so I had to hide my arousal as quickly and as discreetly as I can. Soon Katniss was awake and rubbing the sleep out of her beautiful, grey eyes.

"Good morning," greeted Katniss with huskiness in her voice from waking up. "Morning," I replied trying my best to hide my arousal. "Are you hungry," I asked Katniss as she stretched out her limbs and letting out a big yawn. The way her breast bounced slightly from her movements had another wave of arousal go throughout my body, but I ignored it to catch Katniss's nod of affirmation.

"Well you could order room service, while I go and take a shower," I inquired. Katniss began to deny my offer, but I cut her off to say,"It's okay since I got more money than I need so order something good for the both of us. Heck I would be fine if you order a buffet." Katniss let out little laugh by this and nodded her yes, so I got up while discreetly shifting my straining erection to get some clothes to change into after the shower.

Once in the restroom, I knew I had to get rid of my hard on, but no images I could conjure up in my head or having the coldest shower ever will make it disappear so I decided I had to relief it myself. I strip myself from my sweatpants and boxer briefs causing me to feel a small amount relief from letting my erection out of its confines. I hurryingly turn on the shower to a warm setting and enter into the cascading water. I shampoo my hair first before I begin to wash my body.

I put a generous amount of body wash into my hands and begin to lather my body while avoiding my straining erection. Once done getting most of my body, I grasp my cock and begin to slowly pump myself. I imagine Katniss spread out before me naked with lustful eye. She's breathing heavily causing her perfect breasts to rise and fall while her dusky nipples pebble with anticipation. Then she moves her right index finger in a "come here" motion to which I eagerly comply.

I start to pump myself faster as we begin to make out with overwhelming passion. My tongue barely has to fight for dominance, which allows me taste her while making her moan. I begin to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses from her lips down her neck. I stop momentarily to suck on her pulse point making her let out a throaty moan, then I continue my journey until I reach the valley between her breasts. I take her right nipple into my mouth and begin to nibble and suck on it while putting my left hand on her other breast to knead it and tweak its nipple. I alternate between each breast making sure both of them receives attention from both my mouth and hands. This causes her to writher underneath me and put her hands onto my head to spur me on.

My climax begins to steadily approach me as I stroke myself faster while letting out small moans. I continue to worship Katniss's breasts until tugs my head away from them to make me look into her eyes. Her stormy grey eyes clash with my lustful blue one then she says the words that almost makes me come undone, "Fuck me Peeta." We quickly rearrange ourselves before I plunge into her glistening pussy. This causes her back to arch off the ground while letting out a loud, throaty moan. I grab her right leg and bring it up to rest it over my shoulder, and then I begin to pump into at a grueling pace earning me more moans and pleas to go faster and harder. I increase the speed and power every time I pump into her feeling her tight walls constrict my cock.

When I feel my climax approaching, I trail my fingers to where we are joined to put pressure on her clit. After a few more pumps her walls contract around my cock as she screams my name. With this my climax finally washes over me, spilling my seed against the shower wall while letting out a low groan saying Katniss. I quickly finish showering hoping that Katniss didn't hear me. I do feel a little ashamed for using Katniss as a release, but it's not the first time and certainly it won't be the last time I'll do it.

Once dressed into another pair of sweatpants and a plain white tee, I hesitantly leave the restroom to see Katniss gorging herself. I can't help but find it kind of hot, but luckily it doesn't show because of what I've just done. "How's the food," I asked grinning wickedly. This made Katniss jump little and turn to me with stuff, flushed cheeks. She gives me the okay sign with her fingers, so I join her gorging on the food she ordered. When we're stuffed with eggs, bacons, pancakes, and other stuff, we recline ourselves into the couch propping our feet on the coffee table. After few minutes of comfortable silence, Katniss says, "Well I better start packing my stuff before the hotel throws it out." Not wanting to lose any time with her I ask, "Can I help you?"

"Sure," she answered, so I follow her to her room. There are only a few articles of clothing strewn out the room that I gather while she packs her stuff. When I hand her a pair of panties and bra, we blush heavily, but we don't say a word. Once done packing, I grab a few of her bags while she grabs only one, despite her protests. The elevator ride felt relatively short and all too soon we were in front of the hotel waiting for the valet to bring Katniss's truck. "Well it's been nice meeting you so you better call or text me whenever you're not busy," she said with what I think is sadness. I immediately hug her and say, "It was and I'll always make sure to send you something." We hold each other in this embrace until one of the valets clears his throat to get our attention.

"Well mam, it seems that your truck is experiencing some mechanical difficulties so we called a tow truck to take it to a nearby mechanic. I'll give you the mechanic's information, but it seems that your truck won't be fixed until tomorrow," explained the valet. Katniss lets out a groan of frustration, then takes the information from the valet and say thank you. "Damn I needed to go home today to finish the article, but now I need to find a place to crash for tonight," said Katniss once. "You know you could stay with me," I stated obviously. "You're okay with that," asked Katniss. "Of course, especially since Friday is my break day," I said assuringly.

Katniss gives me a small thank you, and then we head back to my room with her bags in tow. "So what do you want to do today," I asked as we put her bags down in the living area. "I don't know," she replied shrugging. "How about we go that mechanic who has your truck then we go to the Philadelphia Museum of Art," I suggested. "That sounds great just let me take shower and change first," agreed Katniss. I change into a pair of black jeans paired with a dark green V-neck, while I wait for Katniss. Katniss comes out of the bathroom wearing some form fitting jeans with a light blue cardigan over a white tank top. "You ready to go my lady," I asked holding out my arm. "Well indeed I am kind sir," she replied connecting our arms together. Then we head to my car to drive to the mechanic first.

The mechanic was a pretty nice guy giving Katniss a fair price to repair her truck by tomorrow. I tried paying it for her, but she wouldn't have it. Then we went the Philadelphia Museum to walk around the exhibits. I got the chance to admire the paintings on display while impressing and surprising Katniss with my knowledge with art. After visiting mostly every exhibit, we get Philly cheesesteaks for lunch. As we're eating I get a call from Finnick.

"What's up Finnick," I greeted with a mouthful of my cheesesteak. Katniss gives me a curious look to so I mouth "my manager" to her which she nods her head in understanding. "I was seeing if you want to go out tonight," asked Finnick. I move the phone away from me to ask Katniss, "Will you like to go out tonight with some friends of mine?" Katniss thinks for a while then replies, "Sure, but I'll need something to wear."

"I can always buy you something," I stated matter-of-factly. "And I won't take no for an answer," I quickly added, Katniss just shrugs in defeat. "Yeah sounds great. Is it okay I bring a friend," I said. "Of course you can. We're going to this new club called the Capitol so see you and your friend there," said Finnick. "Okay see ya Finnick," I said.

"Well we better get you an outfit," I stated once I got off the phone with Finnick. Katniss gives me an exasperated look, but I ignore it to grab her hand to lead her to my car. We travel to a few shops before Katniss picks out a short black dress with some modest high heels for her outfit tonight. Then we head back to the hotel to change. I only change my shirt to a white button down, while I wait for Katniss.

Again Katniss knocks me out with her beauty when she finished changing into the new dress and heels. I just want to forget about the club and spend the rest night with her, but I don't want to ditch my friends. I have a feeling tonight is definitely going to be a good night.

To be continued


	8. A Night to Remeber

Hello everyone,

Feels like I haven't updated in forever, sorry about the wait. This chapter was a bit challenging to write, but I think it came out well and it's longest one I wrote so far. There is more of my experimental smut so please review.

I do not own the Hunger Games that honor goes to Suzanne Collins.

Katniss POV

As I'm getting ready for tonight, I have to think that this wasn't I expected for my day to turn out to be. I thought I would quietly leave Peeta in the morning to head back to Panem. Instead I ended up oversleeping my planned time since I felt really comfortable sleeping with Peeta, even though there was a slight awkwardness waking up wrapped with one another. The morning played out nicely with Peeta and me gorging ourselves with room service, and then him insisting to help me with packing. When we were done packing, Peeta took it upon himself to carry most of my luggage despite my protests. I thought our time together time together will end once I went to go get my truck, but it had to break down when the valet went to go get it, leaving me stranded in Philly with no place to stay. Of course Peeta being the nice guy he is offered to let me stay with him until a mechanic fixed my truck.

Peeta and I ended up spending the whole day together. First we went to the mechanic that the hotel referred my truck to, which thankfully wasn't that expensive and they assured me that my truck will be fix by tomorrow. Then we spent most of the day exploring the Philadelphia Museum of Art with Peeta surprisingly acting as our guide making me admire how much passion Peeta has for the subject. After the museum we had Philly cheesesteaks at a place I think named Geno's Steak, while we were eating Peeta got a call from his manager. His manager was inviting Peeta to a club, so Peeta asked me if I wanted to go too. I kind of didn't since I really didn't have anything to wear, but I knew Peeta wouldn't want to leave me alone for the night. I ended up saying yes, but I mentioned I needed something to wear, which Peeta immediately promised me that he'll buy me an outfit for tonight.

Now I'm putting on the black dress he bought me earlier today. I didn't notice how short the dress was until I put it on. The dress reached my mid-thigh while it clung to my slight curves and pushed up my breasts giving me ample cleavage. I tie the outfit together by letting my hair down and putting on the heels that Peeta also bought me today. I look into the mirror feeling like I'm missing something so I put on mascara as a finishing touch to give my eyes a smoky look.

Peeta is already waiting for me as I exited the bathroom since he only traded the V-neck that he was wearing earlier today for a white button-up. "You're hot," blurted out Peeta once I was out of the bathroom. "I mean you look beautiful," stuttered out Peeta while blushing profusely. I support a blush almost as red as his. "You look great too," I complimented as I look down at my feet in shyness. When I look back up I see that Peeta is staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I feel a warmth go throughout my body, and then I lock my gaze with Peeta. We stand there in silence just looking at each other until Peeta shakes his head and says, "Well I got a chauffeur coming to pick us soon."

"Ooo you know how to make a girl feel special," I joked to lighten the mood. "Well I thought we should both be able to enjoy ourselves tonight," said Peeta as he ran his hand through his hair from what I think from nerves. "I'm kidding Peeta. A chauffeur does sound nice," I assured him. "Well we better start heading out front," stated Peeta as he held his arm out to me. I link arms with him and say, "Well our chariot awaits us." I earn a small chuckle from Peeta with my statement which causes me to smile a little.

We rode the elevator in comfortable silence with small smiles on our faces and the occasional glance at each other. When the elevator doors open, Peeta eagerly starts to lead me out front. I notice a large, dark-skinned man in a tailored suit leaning against a black Escalade once we're out front. "Well isn't it Peeta Mellark," greeted the man. "Ah Thresh haven't seen you in a while," greeted back Peeta as he gave the guy Thresh a hug. "Oh um Katniss this is my friend Thresh who's my occasional chauffeur and bodyguard," explained Peeta after his exchange with Thresh.

"Why would need a bodyguard," I asked without thinking. I blush at my abrupt question, but Thresh chuckles for a bit and say, "Well Peeta here can't always be expected to handle all the fights he gets into." "He's lucky that I'm not in the league because I bet I sure could give him a run for his money," joked Thresh as he wrapped him arm around Peeta's shoulder to give him a shake. "Nah I remember that we sparred that one time when you joined me for a work out, and I beat you four matches to one," retorted Peeta with a smug smile. "You see I let you win two of them," argued Thresh good-naturedly. "Ah whatever you're just a sore loser," joked Peeta as they started horse playing.

"Well it seems like I should be the chauffeur so you guys could catch up," I said with a playful smirk. "Yeah we better start heading out, but Thresh is still the chauffeur," said Peeta with playfulness at the end. Thresh jokingly makes a look that of a kid throwing a temper tantrum, which causes me to laugh since it look ridiculous on him. We get into the back of the car with Thresh opening and closing the doors for us, and then him going into the driver seat to start heading the club. "It seems like you have good relationships with all your friends," I commented as we're being driven to the club. "I do enjoy spending time with friends, and just wait until you meet Finnick," said Peeta with a coy smile. "What's with Finnick," I asked curiously. "Let's just say he could be quite a lot," Peeta answered.

All too soon we're arriving at the Capitol and the first thing I noticed is the paparazzi that taking pictures of people going inside. I feel nerves wash over me since I don't want to be in the spotlight. Peeta seems to sense my nerves so he tells Thresh to take us to the back entrance. When we reach the back entrance, Peeta grabs my hand to help me out of the car. Peeta only has to say his name for the bouncer in the back to let us inside.

Once inside I'm assaulted by the music blasting through the speakers and the musk of sweaty bodies. Peeta starts leading me to what he says is the VIP section through the crowded club. We arrive at a part of the club where it's roped off with a guy standing in front of the rope. "Are you on the list," asked the guy gruffly. "Yeah the name's Peeta. My friend Finnick rented this area for the night," said Peeta. The guy nodded his head in approval and then raised rope for Peeta to enter. When I try to enter the guard stops me and questions me, "Who said you could go?" He says this while blatantly checking me out which causes my stomach to churn, but Peeta interrupts him to gruffly say, "She's with me." He gives the guard a menacing look that causes the guard to cave and let me through. Peeta then grabs my hand to lead us further into the VIP section.

When we reached a lounge part that's only a few feet away from guard, I notice a good looking, tan bronze haired man flirting with a waitress. "Ah Peeta," shouted the man while completely ignoring the waitress now. "Finnick," greeted Peeta as he went walking towards the guy. They give each other a bro-hug, and once they separated Peeta turns Finnick attention towards me to say, "Finn this is my friend Katniss. Katniss this is my best friend and manager Finnick Odair." "Peeta when you said you were bringing a friend I thought it was some guy not this bombshell," said Finnick with a mixture of playfulness and flirtatiousness. Finnick then grabs my right hand to kiss the back of it; I roll my eyes at his flirtatious gesture.

"Ooo she's sassy, I like her," said Finnick with a saucy grin. "Whatever Finnick you're already taken so hands off unless you want Annie come down here to kick your ass," joked Peeta. "Who's Annie," I asked curiously. As Peeta was about to answer my question, Finnick interrupts him to say, "Annie is my wife and soon to be mother of my child." When Finnick says this he has a goofy smile with a dreamy look in his eyes, anyone could tell he was head over heels in love with his wife. I decide then and there that Finnick isn't all that bad and I could possibly be friends with him despite his habit of flirting a lot.

Peeta then introduces me to the other people that are lounging around in our area. I don't remember most of their names except for his brother Rye since he looks like he could be Peeta's twin even though he is two years older than Peeta, he told me. After we settle in Peeta order us drinks, on Finnick's tab, then we start talking to the people around us. I ended up having multiple conversations with a few people in our section, which were mostly about sports, and then Rye treated me with a funny story of his and Peeta's childhood. As all this is happening I notice Peeta will fix his gaze on me every once in a while. Suddenly there a high pitched voiced that distracts me from the story that Rye is telling me.

"Oh Peeta, I haven't seen you in ages," said the voice with too much enthusiasm. That is when I notice the source of the voice is coming from a voluptuous blonde girl who throws herself at Peeta. I feel something akin to jealousy for a moment when the girl flings herself at Peeta, but my little bit of jealousy disappears since I notice the slight grimace on Peeta's face as the girl starts talking to him. Peeta then catches me staring and then he mouths "help me" to me. I decide to be a good friend and help Peeta bail out on the chick that has been shamelessly flirting with him.

A look of relief passes Peeta's face as I walk towards him. Once I'm an arm's distance away from Peeta, Peeta ignores the girl to put me in an embrace and say, "Katniss where have you been baby?" I go along with Peeta's charade and return his embrace to reply, "Oh you know nature calls." In Peeta's embrace I get to see over his shoulder into where I see the blonde staring daggers at me, if looks could kill. Peeta finally breaks our embrace to acknowledge the girl. "Oh Cashmere this is my girlfriend Katniss. Katniss this is my ex Cashmere," introduced Peeta. If Cashmere was staring daggers at me before now she is staring full blown swords at me. "Well isn't it nice to meet you," greeted Cashmere insincerely. I suppress to role my eyes, but I do greet her back with little enthusiasm. Cashmere still continues to shamelessly flirt with Peeta even in front of his supposed girlfriend so to put her in her place I grab Peeta's face and crash my lips to his.

Peeta lets out a surprised sound, but he quickly recovers to start kissing me back. The kiss quickly becomes heated which I attributed to the alcohol we've been consuming. When he sweeps his tongue across my top lip as a means to ask permission into my mouth, I had to suppress a loud moan. As our tongues fight for dominance, we began to grope each other and don't notice Cashmere leaving in a huff. We kiss for what it seems like for hours until he ends it with him nibbling on my lower lip then releasing it with a small pop. Our breathes are ragged and our lips are swollen from our kissing session, but it doesn't stop the goofy grins that appear on our face despite the catcalls were receiving.

"Wow," said Peeta in wonderment. "Mmhm," I responded back since I had no words to describe that kiss. Now I know I can't hold back my feelings for Peeta any longer so I decided to let them take control for once. We have some more drinks which help free us from our inhibitions and then instead of lounging around in the VIP section I lead Peeta to the dance floor. Peeta stands nervously on the dance floor, which causes me to take control. I put my back flush against Peeta's front and put his hands on my waist, and then I start grinding my hips against his front to cause friction near his nether region causing him to groan.

"So what's the deal with Cashmere," I asked him while I wind my arms around his neck and I continue to grind on him. "Ugh she's a ring model I dated when my career was starting to take off. To be honest it was more lust than love with her and all she really cared about was fame so I broke up with her, but that doesn't stop her from flirting with me every time we meet," he explained. "But I don't want to talk about Cashmere right now, all I want now is you," growled Peeta as he grind his half-hard cock against my ass. I couldn't help, but let out a small moan which Peeta took advantage of to attack my lips.

We continue to dance, drink, and kiss for a few more hours until we're too drunk and horny enough to be satisfied with what we were doing so Peeta calls Thresh to tell him we're ready to leave. As we say good-bye to everyone, we receive more catcalls as Peeta and I eagerly went out back where Thresh was waiting for us. We couldn't keep our hands off each other during the car ride, so basically we were acting like two hormone crazed teenagers. Peeta was beginning to trail kisses down my neck, but stopped when Thresh cleared his throat to get our attention. That's when we noticed that the car stopped moving and we were in front the hotel. We started blushing madly like two kids caught in the act, which was pretty much true, while Thresh just shook his head with knowing smile.

I quickly recover from our embarrassment to grab Peeta's hand and start to lead him to the inside. Peeta managed to say thank you to Thresh before I practically dragged him out of the car. We don't catch what Thresh says, but I'm sure it's something cheeky. We eagerly enter an empty elevator to continue our assault on one another. I whimper when Peeta finds the sensitive spot between my neck and collarbone. Then he starts palming my breast through my dress and nipping at my skin, which causes a wetness to quickly gather at my core. The elevator finally opens to our floor making me quickly lead Peeta to his suite. I continue to kiss Peeta as he stumbles to unlock the door.

Once the door is open, Peeta picks me up and starts carrying me to the bedroom. While he does this I wrap my legs around his waist to grind against his already hard cock, which makes him let out a loud groan in pleasure. Peeta then unceremoniously drops me on the bed so I begin to scoot up the bed until I reach the pillows. Peeta still stands in front of the bed unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his shoes while giving a hungry look with his eyes. "God Katniss you don't how much you have an effect on me," growled Peeta as he jumped on the bed shirtless and begins crawling towards me. I admire Peeta toned body for a while until I notice a generous bulge in his jeans. "I think I do," I purred before we begin kissing again. As we kiss, Peeta finds the zipper to my dress and stops kissing me. He gives me a look as a means to ask permission to remove my dress to which I answer with a nod. Peeta then drags the zipper down and starts getting me out of my dress, I help him as he takes off my dress.

Once the dress is off and thrown somewhere in the room, Peeta sets a hungry gaze on me and that's when I notice I didn't wear a bra and that my nipples are pebbled in anticipation. "God you're beautiful," praised Peeta before he takes my right nipple into his mouth and starts nibbling and sucking on it. I let out a throaty moan and tug at Peeta's hair to encourage him to continue with his assault. Peeta then trail his left hand to my other breast to stimulate it too. I let out a series of moans and whimpers as Peeta alternate between each breasts. Suddenly I let out a loud moan when I feel Peeta's right hand cup me through my already soaked panties. "God you're so wet," groaned Peeta as he stroke my slit with his fingers through my panties. I only moan in response. Peeta still continues to tease me until I get fed up with it and grab his head to look at me. "Stop teasing me Peeta," I warned him lustfully. "You don't have to tell me twice," said Peeta playfully.

Peeta then push my panties to the side and enters a thick finger into my awaiting core. We both let out moans of pleasure once his finger enters my pussy. "God Katniss you're gripping me," groaned Peeta against my neck. I don't trust myself to make any coherent words so I just moan in response. He then curls his finger into a "come here" gesture and starts making slow strokes into my pussy. I begin to moan, but Peeta catches my lips with his to swallow my moans. Peeta then increases his pace while occasionally applying pressure to my throbbing clit with his thumb. I let out of series of whimpers and moans as Peeta continue his ministrations, but I let out another loud moan when Peeta adds another finger with the one he's been using. "Oh god Peeta," I keened as a coil begins to quickly wind at my core. "Damn Katniss you're so fucking sexy when you moan like that," growled Peeta into my ear. The cussing is what pulls me over the edge making me cry out, "Oh god Peeta I'm coming!" I let out a series of moans and whimpers as Peeta helps me ride out my orgasm. Peeta then sticks the fingers he was using into his mouth to suck off my juices while letting out a satisfied moan.

I feel sedated after I'm done riding out my orgasm with Peeta, but I'm still eager to continue what we're doing so I begin to unbutton his jeans. I let out a pathetic whine when Peeta stills my hand. "Peeta I want you," I whined. "God I want you too Katniss, but I want our first time together be special and not partly fueled by alcohol," explained Peeta with sincerity in his eyes. "I guess," I said dejectedly looking away from me. Peeta then grabs my face to look at him. "Hey when we do have sex, I'm going to make sure I give you at least three orgasms before I have one of my own," promised Peeta before he gives me a searing kiss. I going to make sure he keeps that promise when the time comes.

Peeta then starts trailing kiss down my body, stopping occasionally to ravish any sensitive spots and my breasts. When he reaches the apex of my core, I shiver in anticipation from what he's about to do. Being the gentlemen he is; Peeta looks at me for a sign of permission to continue his actions. I nod vigorously not caring I seem too eager. Peeta wastes no time to remove my panties and plunge his tongue into my already glistening core. "God you taste so good," groaned Peeta as he laps up the juices from my previous orgasm. I have no words to comprehend what I'm feeling except the thought that Peeta's tongue is fucking magical. My next orgasm is quickly approaching so I roughly grab Peeta's head to encourage him further. Peeta understands my gesture making him plunge his tongue deeper in to my pussy. All too soon my orgasm washes over me when Peeta began sucking on my clit. "Oh shit. Peeta, Peeta, Peeeeeta," I shouted as I ride out the most intense orgasm I ever had. Peeta still continues to lap at my pussy as I ride out the aftershocks of my orgasm.

"That was unbelievable," I managed to let out before the tendrils of sleep begin to take over. I hear Peeta let out a moan of agreement as we situate ourselves for sleep. Peeta strokes my hair as I begin to lull into sleep. Now I know that we can't resort back to being just friends

To be continued

Author's Note:

I'm thinking about releasing my next story when release I release the tenth chapter of this story, but it all depends how the response is to this story.


	9. Reprieve

Hello everyone,

Sorry for anyone who waited. Just blame it on me being busy, slight writer's block, and a bad habit of procrastination. I put up another chapter as soon as I can. I also do plan on releasing a new story soon since its been bubbling in my head. Well let just cut to story now and there is more smut in this chapter. And please leave a review

I do not own the Hunger Games, that honor goes to Suzanne Collins.

Peeta POV

I wake up to the soft sound of Katniss breathing. I rub the sleep out of my eyes to get a clearer picture of the vision before me. I let out a sigh of utter contentment when I see Katniss curled up to me with her left arm slung around my waist and her left leg intertwined between mine. She's only wearing a t-shirt of mine that I put on her last night after I felt she was slightly shivering as she was sleeping. While I'm only clad in my boxer with Katniss providing enough warmth for me.

Not wanting to wake her up, I lay in bed watching Katniss sleep while I idly thread my fingers through her hair. My thoughts seamlessly go to what transpired last night. Even though we didn't have sex, which I'm kind of glad we didn't, it was the most amazing time I ever had with a woman. Seeing Katniss fall apart by hands and mouth was magical, and having her say my name in ecstasy was music to my ears. But the fear of crossing that boundary from friends to whatever we are now begins to creep up on me. I know I would like to have a relationship with Katniss, but I fear that Katniss would regret last night and in turn would end our budding friendship.

As I mull over these thoughts, I don't notice the hand that begins stroking my chest. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I feel light kisses start at my chest and begin traveling up my neck. Suddenly Katniss's lips are one mine, and then her tongue runs against my bottom lip seeking permission to intensify the kiss. I hesitate for moment thinking she may still be under the influence of the alcohol we had last night, but soon I reciprocate the kiss letting our morning breath mingle with one another without us caring about the taste of our breaths.

"What's wrong," she asked nervously after we pull away from each other. She must've seen the slight worry in my eyes and coupled with my hesitation with the kiss probably made her ask this. "Nothing's wrong," I stuttered out cursing myself for letting my nerves get to me. Katniss gives me an "are you serious look" which easily breaks my tiny resolve. "Do you regret last night," I asked timidly. I see shock, hurt, and nervousness briefly flash in Katniss's eyes before she schools herself and quietly asks back, "Do you?"

She sounded sort of vulnerable when she asked this making me want to immediately reassure her. "No. No. No. I would never regret what happened last night. To be honest it was like a dream come true." I see relief etch onto Katniss which makes me feel a little bit better. "It's just that you only wanted to be friends, but I ended up crossing that line by doing what I did last night," I explained while blushing profusely. I begin to look everywhere except at Katniss fearing what emotion will be on her face until she grabs my face to look at her. She's wearing a small smile that easily eases my frying nerves.

"Peeta, I was the one who basically attacked you," stated Katniss with a bigger smile. "And besides I think it would had happened sooner or later," she added coyly. "I'm glad it happened sooner," I muttered to no one. "Peeta," exclaimed Katniss then she lightly hits me on my shoulder while trying to put on a scowl. I just shrug in response which makes her playfully hit me a few more times until I try to grab her hands to stop. She swiftly avoids my grasp so I flip her under me, but she easily squirms her way out and now we start to wrestle playfully. We are a mass of limbs and giggles for a while until we settle down to where Katniss is top of me straddling my hips with her pinning my hands over my head while we're both breathing heavily. We then become highly aware what we are wearing causing my cock to steadily rise.

"I have to thank you for dressing me," said Katniss breathlessly. "No problem, you looked like you were cold," I said nervously. "It's just that you been so considerate of me since I've been here and I just want to return the favor," said Katniss seductively as she rocked her hips against my rising erection. I let a low moan since I feel the evidence of her arousal on my boxer briefs when she grinds into my erection again. She then captures my lips in a passionate kiss and starts trailing kisses down my body. She stops at my chest to give my nipples a light flick with her tongue causing me to gasp and moan in surprise. I feel her smile against my skin briefly before she resumes trailing kisses down my body until she reaches the hemline of my boxer briefs. She starts toying with the hemline which makes me think she doesn't really want to this so I grab her face to look at me.

"Katniss, you don't have to do this. I'm fine…," I began to blabber out. "But I want to do this," interrupted Katniss. "And besides it seems like you don't want me to stop," mused Katniss as she palms be through my briefs. Before I could try to talk Katniss out of what she was doing, she tugs down my briefs exposing my throbbing erection. "Wow you're so big," she stated with lust in her eyes. She then grabs my length and gives it a few experimental strokes. I let out a moan in pleasure which makes her tighten her grip a little.

"Fuck Katniss that feels so good," I groaned out as she continues to stroke me at a leisure pace. I close my eyes to relish the feeling of Katniss's hand on my cock, but I open them immediately once I feel her lick the slit of my cock. This earns her a loud moan from me which makes her to smile devilishly at me. Soon I feel her lick the underside of my full length then trace the head of my cock. She makes me putty in her hands as she teases me with her tongue.

"Katniss stop teasing me," I hissed out in pleasure. "You don't have to tell me twice," she repeated my words from last night. She then engulfs my length halfway while her hand takes the rest of my length. I resist the urge to thrust into her mouth as begins to suck me off at a slow pace instead I grab her hair to help her with her task. Her mouth and hand work in tandem as she works me. She then releases my from her mouth which makes me whimper a little, but soon I moan again as she licks my cock like it's the tastiest thing in the world making sure doesn't miss an inch while she massages my balls. After she's done with that she takes me in her mouth again, this time without her hand acting as a barrier for the rest of my length.

She manages to engulf my full length which earns another loud moan from me. Her warm, wet mouth feels amazing has she begins to suck me at a faster pace. I begin to shallowly thrust into her mouth; she manages to follow my thrust which increases the pleasure I'm feeling tenfold. Soon I start to feel the tattle tale signs of my climax. "Katniss, I'm so close," I warned while trying to push her off my length. This only causes to double her efforts by hollowing her cheeks to increase the friction and going at a faster pace. All too soon my climax takes over me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Katniss," I exclaimed as I come into her mouth. Katniss milks me for all my worth by humming around my length so that the vibration stimulates any aftershocks. Once she finishes swallowing my seed, I force her upwards to capture her lips in a searing kiss. I don't care I taste myself in her mouth, in actuality I find it extremely sexy. "God Katniss that was amazing," I complimented her breathlessly as we lean our foreheads against each other after we pulled away from our kiss. "It was my pleasure," said Katniss with a devilish grin.

Then we lie down on the bed in comfortable silence, but I break it to ask a question that has been burning in my mind since last night. I tuck a loose strain of hair behind her ear and nervously asked, "Katniss will you be my girlfriend?" Katniss looks surprised by my question, but then she lets out a small chuckle and says, "Wow Peeta you have the most perfect timing." I look down at my lap while my checks immediately warm up by her words. At the corner of my eye, I see Katniss open her mouth to say something, but stops when she hears her phone go off. "I have to take this," she said when she gets her phone. I just nod and sit there listening to her give one word responses.

When she gets off the phone there's a tense silence. "Well that was the mechanic, he says my truck will be ready around five," she said while picking at her nails. "Um well that's great," I said trying to hide my disappointment. Again we go into a tense silence until Katniss says something. "Iwilllikebeyourgirlfriend," she blurted out all at once. "What was that," I asked to confirm what I just heard. "I will like to be your girlfriend," she said more slowly. Instead of jumping for joy, I bottle my elatedness into a small peck and a hug which is way better. "I can't believe you said yes," I murmured into her hair. "Me too," she mumbled against my chest. I pulled us apart so I could look at her.

"Oh um no I didn't mean it in a bad way it's just that I'm surprised I'm doing this myself," she stumbled out. I know I probably have a slightly puzzled look on my face. "I mean that our lives are just so different and you're so different, but it just feels right," she explained shyly. "I know what you mean," I said not too convincingly. Katniss immediately catches this which causes her to let out a breath. "You don't have to say that Peeta since I'm not sure what I just said. I'm just not good with words. I'm more of a do something person," she let out in a slightly frustrated tone. "Well do something," I stated simply.

And do something she does, she grabs me into a hot and fierce kiss where both our tongues fight for dominance and our hands roaming each other's bodies. We only stop when we both come up for air. "Now I know what you mean," I said cheekily. Katniss shakes her head, but pulls me in into a more chaste and sweet kiss. "So what do you want to do with the rest of your time in Philly," I asked as we settled down into where I'm in a reclined position with Katniss lying at my side. "I just want to spend the rest of my time with you," she said as she nuzzled up to my chest.

Instead of going out, Katniss and I just stayed in my room talking, watching movies on TV, and just basically enjoy each other's company. We also had a late breakfast and a light lunch thanks to room service. But the best thing about spending the day in the room was that Katniss and I stayed in the clothes we woke up in with the only thing we had to do was brush our teeth. Despite wearing barely anything we were only shared chaste kisses and tender touches.

When it comes close to picking up Katniss's car, we both took individual showers and get ready. Then we also round up any stray items Katniss may leave behind. Once done I get most of her bags despite her protests, but I get away with it by pulling the boyfriend card which makes her smile as she shakes her head in disbelief. We then go down the lobby to my awaiting Prius to load Katniss's bags into it since Katniss plans on leaving once she gets her car. The drive to the mechanic is too short for my liking, but we have little extra time as they get Katniss's truck a last minute look.

"Well it was great having you here and I can't wait to visit you next Friday," I said with a smile. I decided that'll extend my rest time to two days so I have time to visit and stay at Katniss's small town. "Yeah I wish it was Friday already," she said as she pulls me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you." I said nuzzling into her hair. "Me too," she said hesitantly. I then capture her into passionate kiss and release her to say something. "Text me when you get home and be safe," I said looking into her eyes. "I will," she simply responded.

Soon her truck was brought to her and she paid all her fees. We then load her stuff into her truck. I give Katniss one last lingering hug and kiss before she leaves. I go back to the hotel after she leaves. I feel a mixture of happiness and sadness as I'm going back to the hotel, but ultimately the happiness wins since I can say Katniss Everdeen is my girlfriend (I finally got her to tell me her last name today).

I anxiously wait for Katniss to me text to let me know she got home safely. To pass the time, I busy myself by watching a movie and working out in the hotel's gym. I finally receive a text around 10:30. /Well got home safe and sound so good night Peeta I will text you tomorrow – K/. /Okay good night Katniss. I already miss you :-( –P/. /Sweet dreams Peeta :-P – K/. We end our conversation there, so I go get ready for bed. At least my dreams about Katniss will be more realistic are my last thoughts as I drift to sleep.

To be continued


End file.
